


A Day Off

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Body Worship, Cloud Strife Being a Dad, Cloud Strife is Bad at Feelings, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Making Out, Oral Sex, Riding, Seventh Heaven (Compilation of FFVII), Shower Sex, Tifa is Too Good for This World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: '“How will I get through a whole day at home without you two?” he ponders. Tifa had insisted he take a day off from deliveries, despite his claims that he wouldn’t even know what to do with himself for a whole day without work.“Tifa’s still here!” Marlene tells him, bouncing about happily. “You two have the whole day together!”'Left alone for a whole day, Cloud and Tifa figure some things out.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	A Day Off

“Cloud?” a small, soft voice calls from the door. “Are you awake?”

Cloud sits up with a groan, already missing the comfort his sheets provided through the night. Across the small room, he can see both Marlene and Denzel peeking in through a crack in the door frame, their wide eyes shining under the light that crept in from the window. “I am now,” he says. 

“We wanted to see you before we left for the day,” Marlene explains, opening the door wider and stepping in, Denzel one step behind as they approach Cloud’s bed. At Cloud’s inquisitive look, she elaborates, “Barrett is taking me on an adventure today!”

Cloud shifts the look to Denzel wordlessly, who mumbles out, “I’m spending the day with a friend.”

Cloud smiles softly at him, relieved he’s able to get along with people outside of their household. He sits back, his hands holding him up behind his back. “How will I get through a whole day at home without you two?” he ponders. Tifa had insisted he take a day off from deliveries, despite his claims that he wouldn’t even know what to do with himself for a whole day without work. 

“Tifa’s still here!” Marlene tells him, bouncing about happily. “You two have the whole day together!” 

“I wouldn’t want to get in her way while she works,” Cloud answers with a sigh, shaking his head shortly.

Marlene’s smile gets bigger, Denzel quietly watching their interaction. “She’s not opening today. She wanted to spend time with you while you were home!” 

“Oh?”

The kids nod, one naturally more enthusiastic than the other. 

“I’m sure we can find something to do,” he concludes with a single nod. “You guys better get going?”

“We’ll miss you all day!” Marlene beams at him, Denzel agreeing with a silent nod.

Cloud pats them both on the head, letting the pair scamper out of the room after. 

\---

Ten minutes later, Cloud wanders down to the quiet bar. He finds Tifa cooking breakfast, no one else in sight, clad in an oversized black t-shirt.

“Is that my shirt?” he asks.

Tifa smiles at him over her shoulder, a soft giggle slipping past her lips. “Good morning to you, too, sleepyhead,” she greets, switching the stove off and sliding what appears to be French toast onto two plates. “I didn’t know you’d sleep in so late given a day off.”

Cloud walks behind the bar to take the plates, realizing along the way that Tifa doesn’t appear to be wearing anything beyond his shirt. His eyes widen and a faint, barely-there blush blossoms across his cheeks as he observes the way the material rises dangerously high when she reaches across the counter for utensils. Averting his eyes, he carries the plates back to the bar and silently waits for Tifa to settle in the seat beside him to begin eating.

“Any plans for your day off?” she asks him after a few quiet moments.

Switching his gaze to meet hers, Cloud watches as she slips a strand of long hair behind her ear, an easy smile resting on her features. “Staying here, unless you wanted some alone time,” he replies after a pause.

“Of course not, silly,” Tifa says, “I was hoping to spend some time together, too.”

The smile she gives him nearly takes his breath away. Cloud drops his gaze back to his food awkwardly. “Maybe we could go out somewhere later,” he mumbles.

Tifa gasps and punches his arm lightly. “You mean you want to spend money on something other than swords and materia?”

Cloud lets his eyes slide back to meet hers, his lips drawing into a slight smirk at her playfulness. “Just this once.” He takes the last bite of his breakfast, Tifa quickly collecting their dishes and taking them to the sink after. Without thinking much, Cloud finds himself moving to follow, standing behind her and placing his hands on hers reaching for the faucet handles, saying, “Let me.”

“Cloud, it’s nothing,” Tifa answers easily, grabbing a sponge.

“Tifa,” he insists, “It’s your day off.”

She lets out a sigh and steps out of his arms. “Thank you, Cloud,” she says, seeming like it’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for her. Cloud wishes, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, that he could be around to help her out more often. He nods once and starts to scrub the plates while she moves back to her seat and watches. It doesn’t take long to finish up, being only their plates, the pan, and the mixing bowl, but Cloud knows it’s enough to make her grateful. He steps over to wipe off the spot they’d eaten at, collecting the crumbs to toss out, before he leans against the edge of the counter opposite Tifa’s seat and gives her a rare, small smile. “You’re too good to me,” she says with a gentle chuckle.

“I don’t do nearly enough for you.”

“You’re busy every day, and you still help me when you’re home.”

“I should be home more often.”

“Cloud, you’re-”

“No, Tifa, I should be here for you all the time.”

Tifa is startled into silence, and Cloud isn’t convinced if it’s because of what he’s said, or because he cut her off.

For a long, drawn-out moment, the two simply stare at each other wordlessly. Eventually, Tifa smiles at him, big and bright, her eyes shining beautifully. Without saying anything, she stands up and makes her way behind the counter and into Cloud’s arms, her own laced firmly around his neck. Only surprised for a quick moment, Cloud immediately slides his arms around her waist, holding her just as tightly.

“I appreciate everything you do for me, for all of us, Cloud,” Tifa whispers into his shoulder.

“You do just as much, Tifa, if not more,” Cloud answers softly, absentmindedly running his fingers through her loose hair, his other hand staying firmly on the small of her back.

“Cloud…”

He feels her burrow her face further into his embrace, words seemingly lost between them.

“Tifa,” he says back, dropping a single kiss to the top of her head.

Tifa lifts her head to look at him, and he can see unshed tears glimmering in her eyes and a light pink dusting her cheeks as she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. “I love you,” falls from between them, and Cloud feels his heart beat faster than ever before.

“Tifa,” Cloud says again, feeling entirely different than he ever has. He stares at her, knows what he wants to say but has never said to anyone before, feels the words crawling their way up his throat but stopping at the back of his teeth, afraid. “Tifa.”

“It’s okay,” she whispers, seeming to somehow still understand him just as she always does, even in this new situation. She knows, he knows she knows. She always knows.

Tifa, her arms still knotted behind his neck, pulls him lower, closer, and gently presses her lips against his, creating what Cloud is absolutely certain outshines every single memory he’s ever had, better than his own and better than Zack’s. Tifa is the constant throughout his entire life, the one thing he’s always known was real. _This is real_ , he thinks, as he winds both of his arms back around her waist and pulls her body impossibly closer, kissing her back with everything in him. Tifa’s fingers curl into the hair at the base of his neck, sending pleasant shivers throughout his entire being. Breaking away, Cloud kisses the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead, her jaw, showers her in affection he never thought he’d find himself giving to anyone. The way she shudders against him when his trail makes its way to her neck, throat, shoulder, is something he never knew he’d get to feel but something he now knows he’ll never be able to get enough of. Cloud’s mouth ventures back to Tifa’s and, after another single kiss there, he tells her, their breath mingling in the infinitesimal space between them,

“I love you, Tifa.”

Tifa’s prompted smile is so unlike any he’s ever seen gracing her features before. It’s so much softer, the way her lips turn upward is smoother than normal, as though it’s the most genuine smile she’s ever shared with anyone. A few tears slip from her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and leaving shining trails that Cloud chases away without hesitation, kissing them away and cupping her cheek.

“You are so beautiful,” Cloud whispers against her lips, already delving back in. Tifa clings to him, more intensely than before, moving against him in a way that has him pressing her back into the bar, throwing more passion into their kiss because this is _real,_ this is _perfect_ , this is _everything_ Cloud has ever wanted, ever needed. She pushes him back fractionally and lifts herself onto the bar counter, spreading her legs for him to move in between, but he has a very hard time keeping himself from staring at all the exposed skin. Tifa leans back with her hands splayed out behind her and lets him stare, blushing profusely as she does so but looking at him with confidence in her eyes, never one to be unsure of herself. 

Cloud has seen her in various states of dress before, ranging from short shorts to gowns, but this is something else entirely. The state he sees her in now, wearing only his own shirt she’d stolen while he was asleep and the light-colored panties he can see peeking out from the edge of the shirt from her new position, the flustered look on her face, all laid out for him and for him alone is a sight he will never forget for as long as he lives. He takes a step closer to stand between her legs, running his hands up her bare thighs to rest on her hips. Cloud pulls her forward to the edge, her body flush against his own, as he kisses her again. His hands slide under her shirt, ghosting up the sides of her stomach, his fingers halting at the clasp of her bra. “Is this okay?” he asks, lips tickling her own as he speaks.

“Yes,” Tifa huffs out, “Definitely.”

Cloud fumbles with the clasp, his struggles garnering a breathy giggle from Tifa. Eventually he gets it unhooked, and feels like it’s a small personal victory as he observes Tifa slipping the straps off through the sleeves of the shirt, her bra falling to the floor. He sees the way her breasts tumble out against the material of the shirt with their new freedom and immediately finds his hands moving of their own accord to cup them through the cloth. “Tifa,” he breaths out, staring in poorly disguised awe at what he’s allowed to do. This whole experience is so new, he’s amazed they’ve waited this long to indulge each other. 

Tifa kisses his jaw encouragingly, her hands reaching up into his hair to tangle themselves in the strands. Cloud squeezes with both hands, his fingers slowly moving in on her nipples, feeling with wonder how hard they are and gently pulling on them. Tifa’s immediate reaction of a gasp and her fingers pulling his hair tighter has him pulling and twisting harder and leaning down further to drop kisses along her shoulders.

“C-Cloud.”

He pulls his head up to look at her immediately, fearing she may want him to stop. However, what she says is quite the opposite.

“I think we should go upstairs,” Tifa whispers, her eyes far darker than he’s ever seen. Without hesitation, Cloud’s hands return to her hips as he lifts her, her legs wrapping around his waist as she lets out a startled noise. He kisses her neck and she laughs as he carries her up to his room. Once there, Cloud sets her down on the edge of the bed and stands before her, once more stricken by how beautiful she was, now with the sunlight creeping into the room and making her hair shine. “You’ve got quite a bad habit of staring, Cloud,” Tifa teases, looking up at him through thick lashes. 

“Tifa, you don’t know what the sight of you like this does to me.”

“I may have some idea…” she says, her eyes fluttering to the tent in his pants. Her hands rise to the buckle of his belt, undoing it with shaky hands and sliding it out through the loops of his waistband. It falls, and Cloud watches, unable to find any proper words, as Tifa unzips his pants and slides them down his legs, prompting him to step out of them.

“ _Tifa_ ,” he says, his voice shockingly heavy with arousal.

Tifa’s eyes find their way back to Cloud’s as she tells him, “You should take your shirt off…”

A smile slides onto Cloud’s face. “Which one?”

“Both,” Tifa replies instantly.

Cloud pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor beside him, feeling another faint blush creeping up his neck as Tifa’s eyes scan over the expanse of his body laid bare before her. He gives her a moment before he pulls her up to her feet, his fingers latching onto the hem of her shirt, slowly sliding it up her body before letting it fall alongside his clothing. His hands immediately return to her hips as he pulls her close, relishing the feel of her bare breasts pushing against the skin of his chest. They meet halfway for a kiss, as Cloud hoists her up around his waist once more with ease, their tongues meeting and tangling together for the first time in a heated embrace. Cloud takes a few short steps forward to the bed and drops them down together, never letting go of her for a second. His lips trail away, trekking down to her throat, her collarbone, stopping at her breasts. He kisses both, pausing to suck on both of her nipples, encouraged by the breathy moans that tumble beautifully from her plush lips. After moments of this, Cloud continues on, shifting his body lower on the bed to angle his face by her hips where he drops more featherlight kisses. His fingers dance across her sides before he tucks them under the waist of her panties, looking into her eyes as he pulls them down her legs and tosses them over his shoulder. 

Once Tifa’s entire body is exposed, Cloud can’t help but pause in his actions to appreciate the view. He’s always found Tifa beautiful, easily the prettiest girl he’s ever known inside and out, but this was something altogether new. “Tifa…” he trails off, knowing nothing he could possibly say could do her any proper justice.

“Cloud,” Tifa calls, bringing his eyes back to meet hers. “You’ve gotta stop making me blush.”

“I can’t help that you take my breath away,” Cloud states, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Without giving Tifa a chance to respond, he presses his face between her beautifully spread legs and experimentally mouths at her. He hears his name slip past her lips mingled with a surprised moan, takes it as a very good sign, and continues his work. Cloud drops kisses on her inner thighs before letting his tongue slide along her clit, drawing the loveliest sounds he thinks he’s ever heard from Tifa. He brings his hand into the mix, slowly tracing her hole before softly slipping a single finger inside while his tongue continues moving along her. 

“O-oh, Cloud,” Tifa moans out, leading Cloud to grow impossibly harder in his briefs. She keeps letting out little breathy sounds along with her groans of pleasure, and Cloud adds a second, third finger and doesn’t stop until she’s coming against his face, her fingernails digging into his shoulders and her back arching off of the bed.

Once Tifa stops squirming about in the aftershocks of her orgasm, Cloud sits up and smiles softly at her, wiping his mouth off. “How are you?” he asks, his hands resting on her thighs as he takes in the sight of her: naked and panting on her sheets, skin lightly glistening with sweat, face flushed and eyes heavy-lidded, dark locks splayed divinely across his pillows. Cloud’s certain he’s never been anywhere near this hard in his life. 

“Amazing,” Tifa answers, a soft giggle following the word. Cloud flops down beside her and kisses her shoulder, pointedly ignoring his aching erection in favor of brushing a hand through her hair. Tifa seems to have other ideas, however, as she shifts onto her side and kisses his cheek, her hand sliding down to cup him through his briefs. Gasping softly at how hard he is, she tells him, “You’re too selfless for your own good, Cloud.”

“I only care about you, Tifa,” he shoots back without hesitation, his voice wavering at the feel of her fingers teasingly tracing the outline of his clothed cock. Without any prompt or warning, Tifa swings her body up, one leg tossed across his body as she moves to straddle him. She pushes her hair over one shoulder as she tugs his briefs down, down, and tosses them with the rest of their abandoned clothing. Tifa takes his erection in one dainty hand and gives him a few strokes before she leans down, her lips closing over the tip. 

“Ti-” Cloud starts, a groan breaking in before he could say any more. Tifa slides down as far as she can handle, only about halfway but how far she gets means nothing to Cloud because everything she does is _perfect_ and _amazing_ and oh, so _sexy_ because it’s _Tifa_ doing this to him. She carries on for a few long moments before pulling off and dragging her tongue up the sides of his length, sitting back up straight once she’s satisfied with its moisture. Wordlessly, Tifa smiles at him, grasps the base of his cock, lifts her hips and...

“What’re you-”

...she slides herself down onto his cock, still slick inside from her own orgasm just minutes prior. 

“Fuck, Tifa, you’re-” Cloud starts, once more getting cut off by the unreal way she’s making him feel. His hands shoot to Tifa’s hips, helping guide her slowly down until finally he’s fully inside of her. “You’re perfect,” he tells her, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear again. 

“Don’t move yet,” Tifa says, voice so soft yet so heavy. Cloud nods and waits for her to be comfortable, lets her be in control as she had let him before. Eventually, she lifts her hips, her hands splayed against Cloud’s chest for leverage as she raises herself and presses back down, a broken moan falling out as she continues. 

Cloud finds it rather difficult to just lay there and not do anything for her in return, and finds himself sitting up and taking one of her breasts into his mouth while she fucks herself on him. Tifa’s fingers tangle in his hair as they had at the bar while he swipes his tongue over her nipples, taking each between his teeth and pulling gently, but enough to make her slam down harder every time as her moans and gasps get louder and needier. Cloud’s mouth moves to her throat, sucking on the skin, pleased with the knowledge that it will certainly leave plenty of marks. His hands settle on Tifa’s hips once more, guiding her in her movements while he thrusts upwards in accordance with her coming down.

They go on as such for what feels like an eternity before Cloud holds her hips tighter and flips them over, Tifa on her back once more while he continues to slide in and out of her. Tifa’s legs wind themselves around his back, her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss that has him quickly teetering over the edge. All it takes is a few more thrusts before he’s spilling himself inside of her, biting her shoulder to hold back the heavy groan threatening to make its way out of him. Tifa shudders against him, his orgasm filling her with an unexpected warmth both physically and emotionally. She kisses his cheek twice before he lifts his head to meet her eyes. His hand raises to cup her cheek as he kisses her forehead in response, gently pulling himself out of her. 

“Do you still want to go out?” Cloud asks, laying on his back beside her.

Tifa cuddles into his side, her head resting on his shoulder while one arm and one leg slide across his body. “You think I’d miss a chance to get you out of the house for anything other than work?” she teases. “You may have to give me a little time first, though. You kind of wore me out, y’know.”

“Of course,” Cloud agrees, dropping kisses to the top of her head. “Nap and shower?”

“You read my mind,” Tifa answers, leaning up to kiss him softly before turning on her side and pulling him in to spoon her. Pulling the sheets up over them, she adds, “I’ll wash these later,” before shutting her eyes, feeling sleep on the horizons.

Cloud happily settles around her, wrapping an arm tightly over her waist. “I love you,” he whispers into her hair.

“I love you, too,” Tifa whispers back, letting sleep take over.

\---

Half an hour later, Tifa stirs awake, feeling Cloud wrapped around her just as firmly and securely as he had been before. 

“You’re awake,” he states.

Turning around in his arms, Tifa smiles brightly at him and asks, “Did you sleep?”

“No.”

“Did you try?”

“No.”

“Have you reached your words quota for the day?”

“Probably.”

“That’s alright,” Tifa concludes, kissing his jaw, “I think the words you’ve used this morning were well worth it.”

Instead of answering, Cloud dips his head down to press his lips to hers in a deep kiss, his hand brushing her hair over her shoulder and moving down to cup one of her asscheeks. Tifa moves one of her legs over his hip and rubs against his half-hard cock before pulling back altogether with a playful smile. Cloud, despite himself, pouts at the loss of contact.

“I never thought I’d see Cloud Strife pouting,” Tifa declares, covering her mouth as she laughs. 

“Only for you,” he decides. “Come back.”

“We have plans, Cloud; we can’t spend all day in bed.”

“Why not?”

“Cloud,” she says firmly, despite the bright blush covering her cheeks and the lip she’s caught suggestively between her teeth.

“Okay, because it’s what you want,” Cloud concludes, sitting up and pulling her to her feet with him. He leads her to the shower, pulling her in with him and pressing her against the tiles as the water sputters on. He grabs the soap and lathers the majority of her body while he kisses her, only breaking to put the bar back on the shelf. Cloud returns immediately, pressing back against her, kissing her harder, deepers, while his hands wander her body, spreading the soap suds between them.

“ _Cloud_ ,” Tifa breathes out against his lips.

Cloud pulls back a mere inch. “Tifa?”

Saying nothing more, Tifa reaches between them and grasps his cock, fully hard again, and guides him inside of her. Cloud thinks he could certainly get used to her taking him when and how she wants. For ease, he lifts her up, her legs around his waist, as he fucks up into her, reveling in the way her breasts bounce with each thrust, suds slipping around her nipples invitingly. His mouth finds hers again, his tongue sliding past her lips and swallowing down her moans. He finds himself coming much sooner than the first time, but is relieved to feel Tifa reaching her own climax just before he does.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” Cloud asks as he pulls out, gently setting her back down on her feet.

Tifa smooths some shampoo into his hair as she answers, “You’ve always had me.”

\---

Not too much later, Cloud and Tifa find themselves seated at a small diner at last. 

“When will Marlene and Denzel be home?” Cloud asks after their food is placed in front of them.

“Shouldn’t be too late,” Tifa answers, picking up her sandwich. “Not that Barrett is very predictable. But Denzel should be home before it’s dark.”

Cloud nods once before delving into his meal.

“Do you want to tell anyone about our day?”

“Whatever you want,” Cloud answers instantly, his hand reaching for her across the table. 

“Maybe in time,” Tifa concludes, smiling softly, “I don’t want to spoil it yet.”

Nodding again, Cloud pulls her hand to his face and presses a few light kisses to her knuckles before continuing eating. 

\---

When they arrive home, they find Barrett and Marlene seated at a table in the bar area, chatting animatedly about their day. The second they step inside, though, Marlene spots them and bounds over to embrace them both excitedly. 

“What did you two do today?” she inquires, beaming when Cloud pats her head as he had in the morning.

“Nothing as fun as what you probably did,” Tifa says, her face splitting into a huge grin. “We just sat around and went out for a meal. Tell us about your day!” She follows Marlene back to the table and listens to the excited retelling of her day with Barrett. Cloud moves to sit beside Tifa, only to be stopped by Barrett himself giving him a look and saying,

“Cloud, a word.”

Not in the mood to sass him back, Cloud steps over to the bar with him and stares at the man blankly until he speaks.

“Next time you get frisky, try not to leave the evidence where everyone can see,” Barrett barks.

“What?”

“You forgot something behind the bar, dumbass,” he informs brusquely before walking back to the girls.

“Oh, fuck,” Cloud bites out under his breath. They’d left Tifa’s bra there on their way upstairs. So much for not telling anyone yet. Cloud takes a beat to himself before stepping back to the table, sitting beside Tifa, kissing the top of her head and whispering, “Barrett knows,” on the way.

Tifa’s smile falters, but returns just as quickly as she turns to Marlene to say, “Wanna know a secret?” Marlene nods enthusiastically, prompting Tifa to lean down and whisper in her ear, “Cloud told me he loves me today.”

Though Cloud couldn’t hear what she’d said, he had a pretty good idea from the blush on Tifa’s cheeks and the happy noises of surprise Marlene made.

Maybe waiting wasn’t such a good idea anyway, he thought, as Marlene went on about how she knew it all along.

  
  


**FIN.**


End file.
